Tears of a Kittykat
by CocoaBeans99
Summary: Kisshu is dying and Ichigo realizes her true feelings for him as he lies in her arms. But can she bring him from the brink of death before it's too late? KishxIchigo oneshot.


Tears of A Kittykat

Oneshot

KishxIchigo

Kisshu couldn't remember how long he had been waiting there- it could've been a minute, an hour, a day, but time made no sense to him. Dried blood matted his clothes and his face was etched with pain, but he didn't complain. Who could he complain to, anyway? Pai? Definitely not. Tart? No, he wouldn't understand. Even Kish himself didn't understand- he'd never felt like this before. The strange emotion, the burning passion inside clawed at his heart, tearing open old wounds, creating fresh ones. She'd never love him back, not in a million years. That was what hurt him the most, not the gashes that exposed shining tendon and muscle in his neck, or the broken bones that rattled painfully with every slight movement in his spine, but the feeling that tore him apart every time he saw her. He floated down from the star-studded sky and towards her house. He was weak and his vision was blurred, hazy. He had fought to be here tonight, to see her just once.  
>The Cyniclon could barely see her bedroom window as he reached out with pale hands to cling to the pane. He had just enough energy to call out her name…<br>"Ichigo," he cried, relief flooding through him when he saw the chocolate-brown eyes staring, alarmed, into his golden ones. Her red hair was loose and tousled, and she was wearing pink pyjamas with strawberries on them- she looked extremely cute and bewildered as she flung open the window. Her pink curtains fluttered in the light Tokyo breeze.  
>"What are you doing here?" she snapped, and Kisshu's heart broke even more.<br>"Please," he whispered, his voice cracking, "I…help…need…please…"  
>His words were slurred and in the wrong order; he couldn't even comprehend his own thoughts properly. Ichigo, however, wasn't fazed.<br>"If you think this stupid ploy's going to work, think again!" she snarled, trying to shove the alien from the windowpane. He dug his nails in the wood, resisting with all his might. His head spun sickeningly and then nodded before crashing into the painted wood. Coughing hoarsely, Kish felt a burst of warm, rusty liquid shoot up his throat and blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. His eyes grew bright with agony and he coughed again, this time spurting scarlet onto the curtain. Ichigo suddenly realized the Cyniclon wasn't faking it and she gasped, grabbing his wrists just as he lost consciousness.  
>"Kisshu!" she yelped, yanking with all her might to pull him up and through the window. He stirred, his eyelids flickering open to show the whites of his eyes and Ichigo baulked when she heard further bones snap in his back. Twisting him around with expertise and sliding him as carefully as she could onto the carpet in her room, she rushed to lock the door- she didn't want her parents coming in.<br>Kisshu jerked suddenly, more blood pooling in the corners of his crimson-stained lips. He was barely aware of what was going on around him but then his head was lifted up onto a soft, warm surface and a hand stroked his cheek, the fingers so petite and fragile that he knew that Ichigo was holding him. He heard quiet sobs above him as another spasm wracked his broken frame.  
>"Kisshu, please don't die, please Kisshu, please stay with me."<br>But he didn't care that he was dying- she was with him, and that's what mattered. He was in heaven and she was the angel, caressing him with love and care, tending his wounds.  
>Suddenly, it didn't hurt so much anymore, and he found the strength to open his eyes. She was there cradling him, his kittykat who he had loved as soon as he laid eyes on her. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and one of them dripped onto his face. It soaked into his skin and he felt it inside him, trickling through his body and healing everything. For it was her love, the love that she'd kept hidden for so long in fear of what would happen if it was revealed.<br>But, in the end, she didn't care anymore. He needed her, more than he needed air to breathe, and she couldn't bear to see him hurt. That single tear had shown how much he meant to her- it had saved his life. One tear that finally settled inside his heart. It would be there forever. The bones were no longer broken, nor were muscle or tendon showing raw and bloody like meat.  
>He didn't believe it at first- he thought he was going to die and now even just moving his hands he marveled at. Ichigo saw the wonder on his face and helped him up, even though he didn't need the aid. She shone with delicate beauty and seeing her now was like the first time. She didn't need to say those three little words to let him know that she'd be his forever- and, as he reached up and twisted her hair between his fingers, they just looked at each other- Ichigo; glad he was still alive, and Kisshu; overwhelmed that she was finally his.<p>

After all, her love had saved him.


End file.
